dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Xeno Gotenks/How U17 Vegeta should have really died!
This blog post shall be my personal take on how Vegeta from Universe 17 should have really died. Now while I did in fact enjoyed how Vegeta died in the actual comic and novel, I just think so much more could have been added to enrich Vegeta's character before he ultimately perished. Let's jump right into it... Kamehameha Struggle : Aftermath As the dust finally settles down, it was revealed that Gohan was indeed killed by the might of Cell's attack. As the Z-Fighters began to silently mourn the loss of their friend, Vegeta was the one to take it the hardest out of them all. It wasn't the fact that Vegeta actually loved the boy or anything, it was the fact that Vegeta was ultimately responsible for Gohan's death and is not strong enough to avenge him like a proper saiyan comrade would have. Plus Vegeta backed down from intervening the kamehameha struggle due to viewing his power as worthless. Also the thought that he was not strong enough to prevent his son's death or save Kakarot's life plagues on Vegeta's mind. Tormented by his failures and depressed at by his own powerlessness, Vegeta remains on the ground in total silence, akin to his fight against Broly mere days ago! As Vegeta wallows in his own despair, Cell takes note of Vegeta's pitiful form and ridicules him. As Vegeta barely registers him, Cell was about to approach him until the other Z-Fighters pounced on Cell. Despite all of their best efforts, each one was killed in a unique way until Vegeta was the last one standing. Due to complete fear gripping his soul, Vegeta was unable to do anything as Cell was killing off his allies one by one. Now the last one standing, Vegeta is now suddenly in the presence of the being who stolen everything from him. Despite having some anger welling up inside of him, he is unable to retaliate as Cell beats on his prone form without mercy. With his armor cracked and blood everywhere, Vegeta is teethering on consciousness as Cell mocks his pitiful state. As Cell gloats about his superiority and wish to destroy the Earth, Cell tells Vegeta that before this planet blows up, he shall make a special trip to West City to kill Bulma and the infant version of Trunks who should be born by now. Suddenly realizing that his "family" is still in danger from being murdered from this maniac, Vegeta pulls out all of his hidden reserves to stand up to Cell. Vowing to never have his woman and infant son to be killed by this abomination who took the lives of his allies and fellow saiyans and future son, Vegeta anger begans to to unleash even more hidden potential from his body. Drowning himself in this new reservoir of raw power as Cell was about to kill him, Vegeta suddenly transforms into a Super Saiyan, which intrigues Cell to cancel his killing blast to see Vegeta's next move. Powering up more and more as Vegeta completely focuses on his vows, pain, anger, and new well of energy, Vegeta finally finds the "trigger" to ascend to the same level that Gohan has achieved. Dumbfounded, Cell cannot believe that Vegeta has too ascended, and begins to sweat bullets at seeing Vegeta's new form. Realizing he has became a Super Saiyan 2, Vegeta vows to kill Cell no matter what. SSJ2 Vegeta vs Perfect Cell Despite being moderately injured and inexperienced with this new form, Vegeta manages to fight evenly with Cell, though the bio-android clearly has the upper hand. After exchanging various bouts of melee and energy blasts, Vegeta of his armor is blown off by this point, thus looking like U12 Vegeta in twin pain during his last moments realizes that he will not be able to kill Cell at this rate. Using his taciturn intellect, Vegeta sways Cell to engae in another beam struggle, just like his earlier bout with Gohan. Not one to end things plain and simple, Cell agrees and charges a Super Kamehameha have enough ki for a solar kamehameha as Vegeta utilizes his new attack, the Super Galick Gun (same power as the Final Flash, but is easier to direct and control). With both attacks ready, both fighters fire their blasts at each other, thus colliding against each other. Despite being equal for some time, Vegeta begins to lose out due to Cell's overbearing power. With no other options left, Vegeta pours in a vast majority of his remaining ki and some ''of his life energy to not only overpower Cell's blast, but to engulf the bio-android entirely. Believing him to be destroyed, Vegeta was about to power down until he senses the ki of that insidious android several yards away from him. Cell was shown to be horribly burnt and disfigured, and only managed to survive by teleporting away just in time from the entirety of the wave. Now fully regenerated and pissed at nearly dying, Cell promises to kill Vegeta which the latter is barely maintaining his new level of power. Death Barely strong enough to continue fighting above the full strength of his ASSJ form, Vegeta dreads to continue a match he has no hope of winning (even though Cell has also lost a ton of ki too). Nonetheless, Cell easily pummels Vegeta to the ground until his entire body is completely covered in wounds his pants, boots, and ripped up left glove remain for his attire. With no other options left, Vegeta decides to use a desperate technique which he thought he would never use until now, the '''Final Explosion' technique. After going through another series of exchanges (which even resulted in Vegeta receiving a two inch hole in his abdomen via Death Beam), Vegeta manages to grab Cell from behind and hurl both of them into the air. After telling Cell that teleporting will be useless, Vegeta charges up all of his remaining ki and life energy to initiate his self-destruction technique. After thanking Kakarot, Gohan, Trunks, and everybody else, Vegeta blows himself up with Cell taking all of the damage. With Vegeta finally dead now, his ultimate attack has ultimately failed since Cell barely managed to survive the blast. Now stronger than ever thanks to a zenkai, Cell congragulates and mocks Vegeta for his near victory before deciding to go to Capsule Corp ASAP! Otherworld Upon arriving in the check-in station in his spiritual body, Vegeta is incredibly saddened, disappointed, and disgraced upon learning his technique has failed. When he learned that he couldn't get another chance to fight Cell, Vegeta receives his fate from King Yemma that he shall spend a eternity in Hell, though his heroics will allow him to maintain his current body and be allowed to train as he sees fit (unlike the majority of villains who lose their bodies upon death). Before going down, Vegeta is caught up by Goku and promises to see him time from time and figure out how to stop Cell eventually, with Vegeta disheartened that they couldn't defeat him from the beginning. Knowing that his family as most likely killed by this point, Vegeta bids Goku farewell before he is sentenced to Hell forever more. FIN..... Please comment on what you thought about this little fanfic on what I think would have been a better death sequence for U17 Vegeta! Category:Blog posts